Dance With Me?
by Nevermore-Raven-16
Summary: One Shot BBRAE BB's POV : Not good at Summaries...


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so don't sue me!

**Dance With Me**

Beast Boy's POV

They say that time heals all wounds. Sure, most all physical wounds disappear with time, but they all leave scars. Whether invisible or no, the scars are still there. Maybe, a small mark from the first time you scraped your knee...or the memory of your broken leg. Its still there in some form.

How do you heal an emotional wound? The burning feeling in your chest each morning when you wake up, remembering what had happened the previous day...or week...or year. The overwhelming sadness that still lingers whenever you reflect on the memory. The guilt that you bear in your subconscious day after day...the guilt that is misplaced.

But...what if...what if you knew the pain was coming?...If you could look into the future to see it happen?...Would you still have done what you did?.....Would you still have jumped that cliff, for the brief moment of bliss and ecstasy, even though you ended up with a broken leg?

Would you choose to take a different path? Or...would you live with the pain...even though there had been a sliver of happiness?

It hurts at times, thinking about what could've been...what was. In the end, you realize...it was inevitable. The memory plays over and over in your mind...there was nothing you could've done...

Nothing...

We were members of the Teen Titans: a group of five superheroes. Teenagers, gifted with extraordinary powers. I guess...not all powers are a blessing. Some have them from birth, some gain them from years of intense training, others happen to gain them through pain.

The first time I saw her, I thought she was a fallen angel. A cursed life given to a beautiful woman. God...to not be able to feel! The ability to feel...to hate....to love....to cry....to laugh...that's what makes us human. That ability sets us apart from animals. Heh...

Always so dark and silent, no one paid her much heed. I was told not to bother her, due to the fact that she might get mad. I didn't care. I would risk her hating me for eternity...just for the chance to see her smile. Just one smile.

She always put up a cold front, never shared with any of us. But I knew...I knew she was hiding behind something. I could see it in her eyes...those beautiful violet eyes. She wanted to share, to laugh...but she couldn't. Not without causing damage to something or someone else. She sacrificed her feelings for our welfare. If ever there was a heroine...it was her.

I constantly caught myself staring after her retreating form or thinking about her for hours on end. I was in love. Hopelessly in love with my dark teammate. Would I have traded my relationship with her for anything, just to escape the oncoming pain? Never. Not in a million years. The pain is real and I can't ignore it, but, the memories...they help me to forget the pain.

_Flashback_

_The moon hung brilliantly in the sky, the stars winking down at a lone figure atop Titans Tower. Raven sat on the edge, dangling her feet over the side and looking out at the peaceful, slumbering city. What she thought about, no one knew. Mysterious and dark was her life...past and present._

_Sighing lightly, Raven pushed herself up and turned to head back inside, when she spotted a green silhouette, watching her intently._

_" What do you want? " her voice was monotone and even, with a hint of annoyance._

_Beast Boy stepped out of the shadows and grinned widely._

_" Sorry Rae. I didn't think you'd spot me."_

_" That still doesn't answer my question."_

_Beast Boy's grin faded and his face became slightly grim._

_" Well...I was hoping we could...talk..." Raven glared at him, quite annoyed._

_" Beast Boy, could we talk tomorrow? Im really tired." _

_" No...I really need to talk now...while no one else is around." a small smile flitted on his features._

_Raven sighed once again and walked over to where he was._

_" Make it quick. "_

_Beast Boy nodded and looked out across the water._

_" Rae...I...uh... " his voice was uneven and nervous. He couldn't help it. Everytime he was around her...he just couldn't control his actions. " For some time now...I...uh...have, well, cared for this person. And...I...uh...don't know how to tell them...well...how I feel. Ive never really been good with words..."_

_" Beast Boy, Im not good at those types of problems. Why can't you ask Cyborg or Robin for help?"_

_" Well...because...they already told me what I should do..."_

_" Then take their advice! I don't have any for you." Raven looked nervous for some reason_

_" That's what Im doing." Beast Boy was fidgeting slightly. " Like I said...Ive never been good with words, so, Im going to try actions instead." he turned so he wasfacing Raven._

_" Beast Boy...what are you-"_

_" Raven....will you dance with me?"_

_Raven was taken aback, shocked beyond words._

_" W-What? "_

_" Will you dance with me? " he held out his hand, a nervous grin on his face, beckoning her._

_" Beast Boy...I...I don't know if I...." Raven was now stuttering like crazy._

_" Please? " his eyes shown with the uttermost love and concern._

_The seconds passed slowly, neither of them moving. Raven slowly lifted up her hand and placed it in his. _

_They danced slowly, the nervousness was dissipating by the minute. Their eyes were locked and the rest of the world faded away, leaving the two of them in their embrace. Slowly, Raven winded her arms around his neck, and in turn, Beast Boy put his around her waist. Neither of them wanted it to end, but knew it would have to eventually. Raven layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth and the slow steady heartbeat that was in perfect harmony with her own. Neither knew what time it was, or how long they had been out there, and neither cared._

_Finally, when the suns first rays crept over the top of the horizon, the two ended their dance. Parting just slightly, enough so that they could meet the other's gaze, the pair smiled. Beast Boy leaned down and enveloped her lips with his own._

_The kiss was at first slow and uncertain, but soon became more passionate and loving with each second. Raven kissed him back with all the love that she felt. When the need for air became urgent, the two parted once more and gazed once more into each other's eyes._

_" I love you Rae..."_

_" I love you too, BB."_

_And with that being said, their lips met once again and their tongues danced the age old dance as the other Titans slept blissfully, unaware of the love found between two of their dearest friends._

_end Flashback_

After that one night...I was in heaven. I had finally discovered the long hidden emotion within the beautiful, mysterious girl. But...It wasn't meant to be. Her powers grew out of control and no one could stop them. She finally lost control...one year after we had been married. There was nothing I could do to stop it...

Normal POV

With that last thought written on the page, Beast Boy closed his journal and put it down on the damp grass next to him. Tears fell freely from his weary eyes, but no one could tell. It was raining hard and Beast Boy was soaked. He couldn't feel the chill of the rain anymore, just the ache in his chest.

Slowly, Beast Boy layed himself down next to a single grave, knowing he would not get back up again. His eyes slowly shut and the ache in his chest faded as his heart slowed and finally gave in to fatigue. The last sight he saw before he gave his life was the description on the gravestone:

_Raven Roth Logan_

_Beloved Wife and Friend_

_Beloved Teen Titan_

_1990-2010_

_'Finally Free'_

A/N: Good? Bad? Review! No flames please! First Fanfic ever!

BB/RAE4EVER!


End file.
